Galya
Overview A woman born in the Kingdom of Granthel. Currently, she takes on the Writhen name. Galya is a Light and Air mage, as well as the Head Maven of the Royal Medical Corps. Appearance She is an incredibly petite woman, her body shape like that of a pear. The young woman has soft features on her face with a pair of vibrant golden eyes which is often referred to as 'piss colored'. Galya has short blonde hair with half of it up in bun with a bow, her theme being yellow and gold. Her current attire was created by her mother after she received an upgrade from Doctor to Maven. She currently wears an outfit in a Kotimaan style with red crosses on either side of her shoulder, accentuated with golden floral detailing and hearts along the sleeves as well as the back and fronts of the uniform. A red corset with golden embroidery is wrapped around her form. Underneath the outfit is loose fitting clothing, and pants that hug her legs along with boots, also created by her mother. On her right wrist a tattoo of poppies is etched with vibrant red colors and green stemming. The middle section of the tattoo is already beginning to fade due to Galya's progressing habit of rubbing at it. Known Associates Family * Bota(Deceased/Mother Figure/Mentor) * Pelokas Mieli(Deceased/Mother Figure/Mentor) * Esther Yvette Writhen(Biological Daughter/Eldest) * Elsie Clementine Mauser(Biological Daughter/Youngest) * Roderik Wolfgang Mauser(Biological Son/Eldest Boy) * Lievä Kanae Sarnai(Adopted Daughter/Eldest) * Khatun Bhatak(Brother) * Tulipalo Violet Mieli (Sister(?)/Deceased) * Balian Mieli(Brother in Law) * Joahana Kaunis Writhen(Niece) * The rest of the Mieli family that I have yet to add ------------------------ Friends * Ella Tel * Rose Filsdeux * Thane'Amaelia * Patricia Impiraco * Mark * Mer'Ek * Drake Hayward * Airro Tal'On * Redloon * Voel * Vir'Katya * Dieb * Stanford * Annabelle Lucian * Gwyn(Ex-Lover/Deceased) * Adrian(Ex-Fiance/Deceased) * Friedrich Mauser(Ex-Husband) * Ed Baker * Zephyr Impiraco * Margarette Von Castell ------------------------ Acquaintances * Crest * Lilith Cross * Alwin Sarethi(Deceased) * Tel'Grov * Serbaili * Russel Whitlocke * Augustine Morrigan * Valyra * Silas von Castell * Surian Bronislav ------------------------ Moderately Dislikes * Faris Al-Rashid Personality There was once a time when the girl was incredibly fierce and stubborn. Time and people however, managed to shape her being into someone much more, calm, it seemed. Galya now exhibits a very carefully articulated disposition, her person much more resolved externally and internally. The young woman changed herself due to her belief that a Maven should be a peacemaker, rather than someone who roams about causing trouble as she once did in her youth, and so, she aged into a fine young woman with a peaceful nature and a much more kind, understanding heart. Despite her newly acquired traits, there are still moments where she releases an outburst of rage, which are very few in number and quite rare unless someone pushes her to the breaking point or she finds some way to rid the anger as if it were steam collecting in her being. To sum it up shortly; Galya is a kind woman, refined due to the people around her. Likes * Dogs/Mutts * Tea(Preferably with milk and sugar) * Medical Work, Healing, The Hospital * Magic * Children * Sweets/snacks * Flowers as well as flower pressing * Braiding hair/Styling Hair * Her family Dislikes * Cold weather * Running * Stress * Coffee, though she still drinks it for a kick of energy * Overly salted foods * Those who don't listen * Interruptions Quirks * Galya has a notable Commonport accent as shown when she slurs her words together. People often have a hard time understanding her. * Progressively Galya's vocabulary began to evolve into something seemingly more anxious and nervous, her sentences usually consisting of "ah" or "uh", even "Oh dear" and "Oh my" * She rubs at her forearm whenever she feels nervous or anxious, this has grown to be quite a habit. A new trait she exhibits is rubbing at her lucky pendant alongside rubbing her forearm. * Galya is fluent in Highborn due to her wealthy background. Kotimaan is another language she is fluent in(This was taught by her brother, Percy.) * Her favorite flowers are Bluebells and Lavender. * Galya smells of fruit, particularly sweet peaches. Other Theme Music Man on the Moon | Firelink Shrine Face Claim [FaceClaim1] [FaceClaim2] [FaceClaim3] Voice Claim [VoiceClaim1] [VoiceClaim2] [VoiceClaim3] Item Claims * Prismarine Pendant; A symbol of friendship between Galya and Khatun. Galya wears this around her wrist like a bracelet rather than a necklace. Currently this item is in her daughter's possession(Esther). * Jade Dragon Necklace; A gift from her daughter Lievä, Galya wears this on a gold chain around her neck. She takes good care of this piece, and is now currently seen never taking it off. * Lucky Pendant; Another gift, however this one was given to her by Din. A four leaf clover Galya has preserved within a pendant, she wears it around her wrist and often rubs it for a bit of good luck. * Lady Pelokas' Medallion; Her mother's medallion which was given to Galya when she had passed. Galya wears this proudly around her neck in a loose and long chain. OOC Notes Played by AmbillisCategory:Characters